An adjustable bicycle seat has ability for both longitudinal and angular adjustment during the use of the seat and with only one hand.
The main difficulty in current bicycle seats is the pressure placed on the rider""s rear anatomy, i.e. other parts other than the ischium bones. The current products on the market have seats that place pressure on other parts of the rider""s rear anatomy, which can cause great discomfort, injury, and/or nerve damage during use, especially during long bike rides.
Further, current bicycle seats do not provide for adjustment along both a longitudinal and angular pattern to maximize the efficiency of the rider as a power plant during all phases of bike riding, especially allowing for one hand adjustment during the bicycle use.
Also, much of the injury to the rear anatomy of a bicycle rider is from the constant wear and tear of the body moving, rubbing, or chafing against the bicycle seat. Current bicycle seats do not move with the rider and expose the rider to unnecessary the wear and tear on the rider""s rear and posterior anatomy.
It is apparent that the current bicycle seats being used have significant disadvantages. Thus important aspects of the technology used in this field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable bicycle seat. This adjustable bicycle seat allows for both angular and longitudinal (front and back and back to front) adjustment, which can be done with one hand and simultaneously during use of the bicycle and/or vehicle.
This present invention improves on xe2x80x9cadjustment on the flyxe2x80x9d or during use of the bicycle and/or vehicle by providing a simple and elegant mechanism to allow for both longitudinal and angular adjustment.
The present invention also reduces or eliminates the wear and tear on the rear anatomy of a rider by allowing the seat to move with the rider at times when normally the rider would be moving back and forth independently of the seat. In addition, this invention also allows for quick adjustment and adaptability of the seat at different stages of riding and conditions, for example climbing hills, racing straights, declines, inclines, sprints, or time trials.
A longitudinally and angularly adjustable bicycle seat supported on a seat post comprising: a seat having at least one seat contact surface; said at least one seat contact surface engaging a bearing bracket; said bearing bracket further slidably engaging a channel of a boom; said at least one seat contact surface being fixedly attached to a locking mechanism; said locking mechanism frictionally engaging a friction lock within said boom; said friction lock securely attached to said boom; said locking mechanism and said seat providing an opposite force to said friction lock; a releasing lever pivotally mounted to said boom; said boom securely attached to said seat post; whereby said locking mechanism and said friction lock are frictionally engaged so that said seat is in a first locked position until a user applies a releasing force to said releasing lever to overcome said frictional force between said friction lock and said locking mechanism to allow said seat to move to at least one second unlocked position; whereby said user relinquishes said releasing force to said releasing lever and said friction lock and said locking mechanism frictionally engages and prevent said seat from moving.
The bicycle seat""s friction lock is integrated into said boom. The bicycle seat""s bearing bracket is integrated into said seat contact surface. The locking mechanism has at least one locking mechanism contact surface; said friction lock has at least one friction lock contact surface; whereby at said first locked seat position, said at least one locking mechanism contact surface and said at least one friction lock contact surface engage frictionally so that said seat does not move. The seat is fixably attached to said locking mechanism with at least one screw. The seat has at least one hole. The at least one contact surface of the bicycle seat has at least one seat pad.
The present invention introduces such refinements. All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings.